Ruby's Valentine, Emma's Vagina Block
by JMolover13
Summary: It's Valentine's Day. Henry has a crush on Ruby and Emma just wants to go to the room Regina rented at Granny's...


**Title: Ruby's Valentine, Emma's Vagina Block**

**Rating: K+**

**Prompt: littlereddove asked you: Red Henry. Valentine's Day. Henry has a crush on Ruby and ask Her to be his Valentine's, then He invite her to diner at his house... you could put some swan queen in there, with emma thinking is cute and regina being mean at ruby.**

**AN: Oh, littlereddove, how I enjoy this prompt. I hope I do it justice! But I will say that I don't think Regina is necessarily 'mean' so much as protective… And now that I'm reading over the prompt again, I realized that Henry didn't invite her to dinner, but they do have dinner. And… I made one more change at the end… Gosh, I hope you still enjoy!**

Emma woke up to her lover's lips instead of an alarm, "Mm…MMMMmmmm! Happy Valentine's morning to me!" She melted into the bed more as she felt the woman climb on top of her, hands grazing up her sides.

Regina kissed by her lover's ear before she spoke, "Do you know how hard it is to untangle you from the top sheet and roll you on your back in your sleep?"

"No…?" Emma wasn't sure she heard the words right. She was hoping to hear sexy words; instead she got those.

"It's very hard, my love. Very, very hard." She started kissing the sheriff once more.

"Then why did you do it?" The blonde felt Regina's lips now on her throat widen into a grin; it made her shiver.

"Because now I have you right where I want you." She pulled away and watched Emma's face as she opened her eyes and studied her.

"Right where you want me, eh?" Emma's mouth cracked into a wide grin.

"Mhmm." Regina smiled and bit her bottom lip as she watched her lover's grin soften to a smile as well.

It took Emma half a second to grab the back of Regina's neck and pull her into a heated kiss. She rolled them over and kissed down the brunette's tanned neck, "Just why do you love holiday's so much?"

"Because they bring family closer together." She hummed.

"Or they rip them apart." The sudden stiffness of her lover made the blonde pull back and look into those brown eyes, "I mean…" She changed her tone to a form of intrigue, "Oh, interesting." She tried knowing it was no use. She bit her lip then looked at her as if she had the answer to a riddle, "Honey, it's not going to happen to us. If you recall each holiday for the past 2 years has been the greatest sex of our lives… _We_ do get closer each year… other people don't!" She leaned down and tried to kiss her.

Regina blinked blankly a couple times before her lover's kisses got the better of her, "I got a room at Granny's." She said, "I've asked Ruby to babysit…"

Emma gave her a satisfied grin, "That's the best plan ever." She tried to continue with their kisses, but something banged—no, flopped hard against their door.

"MOMS!" Henry yelled, "Let's go! It's breakfast time!"

Emma sighed into Regina's sternum, "Talk about a valentine vagina block."

After getting ready and going downstairs they found Henry dressed in his black slacks, vest and dress shoes; his red button up, and a patterned tie. He had his hair combed to the side and he was buttoning his cuffs.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Emma exclaimed as she took him in, "Lookin' shnazzy!"

"Henry!" Regina smiled and took his face in her hands, "Look at you!"

He shrugged his mother off of him and moved to the dining room table where a long stemmed red rose had been set. Regina looked to Emma in question who shrugged.

"Hey kid? Who're you trying to impress?"

They watched him, trying to hold their grins in place as they saw him blush, "Can we just go to the diner?"

"No. Tell us." His blonde mother insisted.

"I don't want to." The boy tried once more to avoid the topic.

"Please! I won't make fun, kid, I promise." Emma's face was as genuine as she could make it in that moment.

He took that face in and walked over to her, "Pinky promise?" He stuck his pinky out to her.

"I pinky promise." She took his pinky with hers and they squeezed before letting go.

"Ruby." He said quietly.

"Ruby?" Regina asked, not sure if she heard him correctly.

He nodded, blushing again.

"That's cool, kid. There's no way she can say no to you in that suit." She could tell that's what her son was nervous about. She also knew that Ruby wouldn't say no because she was going to find him completely precious… and she would be babysitting anyways, now it would just be to 'hang out with her valentine.'

~0~0~0~0~0~

When they got to the diner, Henry was immediately disappointed. Ruby was not there. He slumped into a chair of the half table half booth, and laid his head on his hands.

Regina was concerned about just how bad this crush of his was. She glanced to her girlfriend as she scooted closer to her to see that she was grinning at their son; she obviously found his entire attitude adorable and endearing. She leaned into the blonde and squeezed her thigh.

Emma looked from Henry to her lady to see her frustration. She pulled the brunette in the booth part of the table as close as possible so she was able to wrap her arm around the brunette casually. She kissed her hair as Regina turned back to look at their forlorn son and whispered, "It's just a crush. It'll go away."

Regina turned to Emma and looked at her, "I've heard similar words from you about me, but it didn't…"

Emma rolled her eyes, "Babe… He's 12. 12 year olds get crushes. They get new ones every week. Sometimes twice a week…"

"I can hear you." Henry looked up from the rose he set on the table.

"Well, pretend you can't." Emma gave him a look, "I'm trying to calm your mom down."

He gave his blonde mother a look then stared back at the petals.

Emma leaned into Regina to whisper, "Just let him have this one. When we tell him she's going to come babysit tonight, he's going to be over the moon. And she is responsible enough to not let the crush get out of control. She'll probably make him see that he likes someone his own age… Okay? Let's just do that." Regina didn't have to open her mouth for Emma to know her response, "Babe, I am not just saying that because I wanna go to the inn and have my many, many ways with you on this, the day of Valentine's. I'm saying it because of that and because I don't think it's as big a deal as you're making it out to be…"

Regina gave her lover a look, "Fine." She nodded.

Emma grinned and kissed her nose then pulled her close. She turned to see Ruby walk out of the back. The brunette looked over to them, "Look alive, kid." She said as she waved to Ruby who smiled and gave them the 'one second' sign.

Henry turned and saw her. His back immediately straightened and he grabbed the rose and put that arm behind his back, "I'll be right back." He said as he walked around the counter to Ruby, who was putting money in the register.

Emma chuckled and pulled Regina in closer if that were possible. She looked to her concerned lover and rolled her eyes, "Come on, babe. He's adorable and you know it."

Regina sighed and gave a smile, "He really is."

Ruby could see someone to her left and turned to find the sheriff and mayor's son, "Henry!" She smiled and looked him over, "You're so handsome! Are you dressing special for Valentine's day?"

"I… yes." He said timidly.

"Aww, do you have a Valentine?"

"Well, I hope so."

"You hope so?"

"I haven't asked her yet…"

Ruby smiled wide, "Well, I'll bet she says yes. You're a keeper, Henry."

"Thanks…" He looked down, not sure where to take the conversation.

Ruby could see this, so she decided to speak again, "So, who is this lucky girl?"

"Uh. You?"

"Me?" Ruby shut the register drawer with her hip and leaned against it with crossed arms and surprised eyes.

"Uh huh." He pulled the rose from behind his back, "Will you be my Valentine, Ruby?"

Ruby covered her mouth to keep herself from telling him how adorably precious he was. She looked over to his mothers, just to make sure they knew his plans. When she saw their encouraging and nervous looks, she looked back down to the boy, "I would love to be your valentine, Henry. Thank you." She said as she accepted the rose and gave him a hug.

"Yeah?" Henry was running on sunshine at this point.

"Of course!" She nodded, "Let's go see what your moms have to say."

He nodded and took Ruby's hand, leading them over to the table.

"I see you got your valentine, kid." Emma said hiding her grin as Henry sat down and begrudgingly let go of Ruby's hand.

"Yeah." His voice was small, but the three women could tell he was just very happy.

"And I can see, Rubes that you got yourself that valentine you didn't think you'd have this year, too." Emma laughed a bit.

Ruby nodded with a smile at them both, "I did indeed." She looked sweetly at her valentine and pet his head, "Say, what time should I be there to hang out with my valentine tonight?"

Emma looked to Regina then said aloud as she questioned those brown eyes, "Six? Five? The earlier the better."

Regina rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Seven if you're off work…?"

"That's perfect! It'll give me time to change and try and dress up to par with my date!"

"It's not a date!" Regina gave the other brunette a death glare.

Emma grabbed her lover's thigh, "What? Yes it is." Her tone was hiding the scolding from her son and friend, but Regina heard it.

"Why are you coming over?" Henry asked after getting over the fact that his blonde mother encouraged a date with his valentine.

"Well, your moms need some alone time, so I'm coming over to make sure that you, my little valentine, don't get into too much trouble."

"You said the next time you're gone that I won't have a babysitter!" He turned to his mothers.

"We lied." They both said with shrugs.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"Okay, remind me again why we are staying for dinner?" Emma asked as she watched Regina put a homemade lasagna in the oven.

"Because we need to eat to have enough energy for our… adventure." The brunette was not sure where their son was and she didn't want to use the word 'sexcapade' if he was in hearing distance.

Emma was nodding with a dirty grin on her face. "Our adventure, eh?"

"Darling, honestly… take the dirty off your face. What if our son comes in?"

"Our son who just told me he was going to take a shower? I don't think he's coming in. Now, put some dirty on your face and lets make out a bit."

"Oh that is so charming. I don't know how I will ever be able to resist you." Her tone was dry and her face completely blank.

"Challenge accepted." Emma grinned.

~0~0~0~0~0~

The timer for the lasagna was going off and it took everything from Emma to take herself from her lover's body and go take it out of the oven for her.

Regina stopped into the bathroom and fixed herself before she walked into the kitchen, "Perfect." She said as she saw the gold color of the cheese and the side still bubbling a bit.

"Mhmm." Emma pulled the brunette in for a kiss, "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Regina kept her hands on the blonde's face to remind herself not to get carried away, "Darling, Ruby will be here any minute and Henry is just upstairs."

"I know, so remind me again why we're staying for dinner." The blonde asked as she kissed down the brunette's neck.

"Mmmm…" Regina was losing a very difficult battle when the doorbell chimed, "Ah, saved by the bell." She started for the door as Emma smirked wickedly, watching her walk away.

"I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it! I'll get it!" Henry said as he ran down the stairs looking as sharp as he did that morning.

He opened the door to Ruby in a t-length red dress with lace ¾ sleeves and a high neckline and red flats. Her hair was curled and pinned back as if she were a 50s movie actress and the red lipstick brought out her white smile.

"Hi." It was the only word Henry could get out. He thought she was beautiful.

Emma had come to the foyer and was now looking on with the same wide, glassy eyes as her son, "Hi." It was all she could get out.

Regina stepped in her line of vision, "Hi." Her tone was curt.

Emma shook from her stupor and grinned to her lover, "Hi." She pulled her in for a hug and immediately pressed her lips against that spot on Regina's neck that always got her to forgive Emma's stupidity.

"Hi." Ruby chuckled as she watched her favorite couple interact inside their home.

Henry shut the door, "Are you hungry?" He asked as he helped her with her coat and purse.

"Famished."

The boy nodded, "Good. My moms made lasagna, salad and French bread." When he saw her hesitation, he put is hand up, "Relax, she only took the lasagna out of the oven and buttered the bread and tossed the salad…" He referred to his blonde mother.

Ruby knew this and grinned, "Good." She nodded.

The boy offered her his arm and brought her to the dining room. Emma and Regina went to the kitchen.

"Are you sure we can't leave?"

"I'm sure."

"Fine." The blonde said as she grabbed the salad bowl, the bread and the wine and grape juice bottles.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Dinner consisted of Regina subtly getting onto Ruby every time she referred to the boy as her date for the evening or her valentine. Dinner also consisted of Emma trying to get Regina to leave early; that did not happen though. If anything Emma was forced to stay at their home later than anticipated. Finally though, Emma got Regina out the door and they went to the inn to celebrate Valentine's Day the way God intended: by doing the hibbity dibbity.

They were very surprised with what they found when they came home the next late afternoon—that's right; they took off February 15th to ensure they got all kinds of loving in. Henry was with Paige at the kitchen table doing homework—more like avoiding homework and giggling with each other.

Emma knit her brows and looked in the living room to find Ruby flipping through a magazine and watching television. She walked over to the other brunette as _her_ brunette walked over to the kids.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Henry broke up with me." Ruby pretended to be upset, "I mean… He just led me on all last night and today I pick him up from school and he stops from getting back in my car and says, 'Ruby, I wanna ask Paige to come over to work on a project. She's real nice and real pretty. Is that okay?' And I said, 'Henry… How dare you rip my heart out and do the Mexican hat dance on it.' and he said, 'Sorry… So can I ask her over?' and I said, 'Eh, whatever you wanna do.'" She finished her story with a shrug and smiled to Regina who walked over in the middle of her story.

Emma smirked and looked over to her lover, "So, you're saying that Henry's crush on you is over and he's moved on to another girl, eh?"

"Shut up." Regina didn't look at her. Instead she dug in her purse for the money they owed the waitress. "Thank you so much for looking after him."

Ruby stood up, "Of course!" She smiled, "Thanks for thinking of me when you decided to pay someone for doing nothing."

Emma narrowed her brows, "Henry asked you to slip that one in."

Ruby pursed her lips, "He did, but in his defense, I really didn't have to do anything…" She shrugged. "Okay, I'm going to say goodbye to him and get going back to the diner."

"Alright. Thanks again, Ruby." Regina said.

"Yeah thanks." Emma nodded.

Ruby smiled back as she walked over to the kids, "Bye Valentine." She kissed his hair and looked to Paige, "Bye Paige; it was nice meeting you."

The girl waved goodbye, obviously shy around new people.

Ruby walked out to the foyer where Emma was sitting on the stairs and Regina getting her coat for her, "Thanks Madam Mayor!" She gave the woman a hug before walking out.

"I told you, you had nothing to worry about." Emma grinned at her lover.

Regina walked over to the sitting blonde, leaned over, placed her hands on her lower thighs and kissed the blonde, "I suppose I can allow you to be right. Only because you gave me—"

"Mom?" Henry called from the kitchen.

Emma's face fell as Regina stood and didn't bother finishing her sentence before walking away. She shook her head, "Stupid kid with his stupid vagina blocking powers."


End file.
